


Hold On Tight

by dirkygoodness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After the first movie, Bruce turns back into a human after the battle, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Steve is mentioned, Tony finds him, can be taken as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though, he supposed this was better than what he normally felt when he woke up. He wasn't somewhere dangerous, no one was trying to kill him for - essentially - destroying everything they love. He might have broken some things, but he hadn't killed any people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Fic for this fandom. This is really tiny and I wanted t be more shippy, but whatever this is what I got. Bluh
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Sounds of sirens echoed throughout the empty streets, the air thick with smoke. Bruce wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, his ripped pants pooled around his waist almost comically. His body ached, his muscles stiff and weak in a way only attainable through a transformation. He knew he needed to get up, to go find the others but his body wouldn't obey him. All he could manage was turning his head slightly when police officers walked by.

He doubted that they'd see him, or could, from where he was sitting. He was resting up against a wall inside what he guessed was a coffee shop, but it didn't feel like one. Every person had left the aria, the windowed doors and walls shattered. Pieces of metal and concrete were strew around the room messily. No one had bothered to check if anyone was in the wrecked store, and Bruce supposed that was probably because they'd already checked it for survivors before he'd gotten there.

He had a vague sense of how he managed to get there, knew that the Hulk had gone there to turn back to him, but wasn't quite sure when he'd gotten away from the others. Bruce knew he'd been with Steve and Tony. He'd more or less seen the Hulk save Tony when he was falling, and he had his suspicions that his fear that the other would die was partially what fueled the monster to save him. But, after he'd seen Tony wake up, his consciousness faded into the background again until he woke up where he was now.

Though, he supposed this was better than what he normally felt when he woke up. He wasn't somewhere dangerous, no one was trying to kill him for - essentially - destroying everything they love. He might have broken some things, but he hadn't killed any people (at least he hoped so). Bruce turned his head as the sound of heavy footsteps came from just outside the store.

"Bruce?" Tony called, sounding uncharacteristically worried. "Where are you, buddy?" Bruce pushed himself over, trying to get closer to the door. After a moment he slumped back against the wall, giving up. There was no way he was going to be able to move himself into eyeshot. Instead, he tried to talk, to say Tony's name, but all that came from his throat was a broken groan.

There was silence for a moment before Tony came barreling in through the open wall, wearing nothing but the clothes he'd had on before entering the Iron Man suit. Bruce felt a small bubble of anger at that - for the fact that Tony would seek him out without protection, and for the fact that he'd had a hand at smashing the last one. He pushed it down, knowing his body wouldn't be able to withstand another 'Hulking Out' situation.

The moment Tony spotted him his face split into a grin. "Bruce! Good to see you awake." He called, jumping over a large chunk of concrete, making his way over to his friend. Once there Tony squatted down beside him, patting him on the shoulder. "Nice place you picked, to de-Hulk-ify. To be honest I wouldn't have pegged you for a Starbucks kinda guy."

Bruce croaked out a laugh, or a close as he could get, and gave Tony a firm look. The mechanic laughed too and moved closer, face suddenly taking on a more serious look. "You think you can move - er, no that was a stupid question. Do you think I can move you? I don't think it's that comfortable down there." Nodding, Bruce let Tony move him forwards until his back wasn't resting up against the wall anymore. Like this, Bruce could at least feel the wind hit his sore back and he sighed heavily, sagging down slightly.

Tony made a noise, something sounding like agreement, and moved one arm around him, lifting him upward. When his pants started to fall Tony grabbed them with his hand and held the tattered material up in attempt to give Bruce some semblance of decency. He was grateful, at least, for that. Finally, Bruce was standing. Though it wasn't much like standing, seeing as he was leaning against Tony so much the man was basically holding him. Nonetheless, he was up, though he couldn't tell if it was better or not. His leg muscles screamed at him in agony, begging for him to drop back down. He wanted nothing more than to do that, but Tony wouldn't let him.

"We need to get you some more clothes. Don't want the whole population of New York to see you naked with Tony Stark. That would start some interesting rumors, my friend."

"T-there are worse things than rumors about that, Tony." Bruce managed, voice cracking dangerously somewhere in the middle. He heard Tony laugh as he readjusted his hold, pulling Bruce's hand around his neck. The scientist winced, having to fight himself not to resist. He knew I'd be easier like this, but his body obviously didn't. Tony took notice and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." Bruce shrugged as best he could, lifting his head so he could get a better look at his surroundings.

"'S fine."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Tony said quietly, but as soon as he started to move Bruce's legs gave out and he yelped, almost crashing to the floor. He was sure he would have, if Tony hadn't held him in a vice-like grip. Bruce winced again as Tony pulled him back up, straining his muscles. Tony apologized again, before looking the shorter man over.

He watched him for a moment before muttering something, and he bent down and lifted Bruce up in bridal style fashion. Bruce could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he gave Tony an incredulous look. "Why-"

"Well, you can't walk and I'm not leaving you here. The only other option is to carry you. So," He said, smirking and holding the doctor tighter to his chest. "hold on."


End file.
